With the continuous development of display technology, the application field of display devices has also been expanding. For example, the display device may be a medium-sized or small-sized home TV, a portable computer, a mobile phone, or the like. In addition, in public places, such as a stadium, a station, a business hall, or an outdoor building, it is necessary to provide a large-sized display for displaying advertisements, performances or public announcements, etc.
However, a display device generally comprises a display module and a rear housing mounted on a non-display surface of the display module. For a large-sized display device, the size of the rear housing thereof is also relatively large. As a result, when the display device plays a picture with sound, the rear housing will vibrate with the sound vibration, resulting in a great noise and degrading user experience.